wreckitralphfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Shadowy Scarecrow/My Observation On Wreck It Ralph 2 And An Announcement
Okay, so we've all been wondering what WIR2 will be like. But I've came up with some recent theories that could help. Theory # 1: Tron So, if you remember the movie, Tron is a console game. If the main characters are going to get into this game, then Litwak has to plug it in. Because we didn't see them in the first movie for some reason, the characters will most likely be brand new to Game Central Station and they would be oblivious to the previous events. Theory # 2: Turbo Returning This is obviously negative from the announcements and the respawning rules. While my hopes were high of him returning seeing Turbo die the first time I saw the movie, I realized afterwards that he wasn't returning. However, he might have slight cameo's in the flashbacks. Alan Tudyk would be very busy if he had Turbo return. I mean, he had 42, Suburgatory, and Frozen all in the same year so far. Wreck It Ralph 2 would have made it a bit difficult for him since movies like that take such a long time. Theory # 3: Plot Yeah, we know that it will revolve around internet gaming at some point. Probably Minecraft or something like that will be in the picture, but we don't really know what games of the internet will be included. Which internet game would you prefer? A Long Important Announcement! ''Pikachu4807's Wiki Update: I will be contributing here as my main wiki from now on. I recently spoke to an admin on the Poptropica Wiki about Godzilla's behavior, and he agrees that he was rather rude about his opinions and stuff. The imbecile drama on that wiki has lasted for two weeks, and if Godzilla doesn't stop his whining and complaining about me and my "bad behavior", I'll contribute here and resign on there for a while until he accepts the fact that he needs to learn his lesson. I just HAD to unblock him or else he would "get rid of my admin rights", in which he doesn't have power over me like that. He's threaten me twice on removing my rights even though he's just a chat moderator, there's nothing I can do now since he'll complain, rant, whine, and contact admins.....AGAIN. Sorry if I'm causing drama about this onto here, I'm just so mad that I've been betrayed by everyone on that wiki (well, at least Rough Fang is still loyal to me) by a person who can't seem to respect others, I was so angry that day that I was shaking when I was replying to his message about me blocking him. At least this wiki is at least good enough to respect one's opinion and learn to deal with stuff like with what I'm handling, it's almost like NOBODY on that wiki agrees with my block because he's so "nice" to them. So anyway, I'm back and ready to contribute some more! Sorry for the long announcement of pure agony and hate; again, not wanting to cause drama.'' Category:Blog posts